the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Oplana
The Republic of Oplana is an island nation located in the Pacific Ocean. Overview Location The island is located on the equator, some distance away from the US state of Hawaii. Its time zone is officially referred to as Oplana National Time (ONT), and is equivalent to UTC-9:30. Leadership Oplana follows a parliamentary system of government. The current president, centrist Mateo Clemens, has been serving since 2013. Presidential elections are held on a bi-annual basis, with local district elections taking place each year. Climate The island has an unusual variation of a tropical monsoon climate. Winter-to-summer daytime temperatures are within the range of 68.2 to 101.2 °F (20.1 to 38.4 °C). Intermittent heatwaves also occur from time to time over the course of a year. When this happens in the summer, daytime temperatures can exceed 105 °F (40.5 °C). The highest temperature ever recorded in the Republic of Oplana was 113.4 °F (45.2 °C) at 1:38 pm on July 12, 2004. Heatwaves are frequent and cause widespread issues. A recent heatwave in 2015 saw that summer's temperature record reach 106.7 °F (41.5 °C), and was blamed for power failures, major traffic disruption, shortages of refreshments and the cancellation of many flights to and from the island across the period of July 9 to July 12. Precipitation is unpredictable and often problematic. A heavy rainstorm can bring traffic on a motorway to a near standstill. Districts The Republic of Oplana is split into 20 administrative districts. This number includes 4 cities (Palisades, Navamorisca, Pontedassio and Iramaia), which have the status of a "metropolitan area", a city large enough to be considered as an independent district. Each district has its own capital city, with the exception of metropolitan areas. Media Television Oplana's television market is served by Pacific Public Television (the nation's 7-channel state broadcaster), the Oplanan Broadcasting System (an affiliate of the United Kingdom's ITV network, serving as the main commercial network in the country), Oplana Public Television (a non-profit station aligned with the Public Broadcasting Service), Channel 10 (a domestic-based national network) and five local stations operating from district capitals. In addition to these domestic channels, many other networks from Europe and the US operate in Oplana. Analogue terrestrial, digital terrestrial, digital cable and satellite are officially recognised as means of reception in the country. Cable is only available in select parts of Palisades, Navamorisca and their surrounding suburbs. Analogue cable transmissions ended on June 24, 2007, and analogue terrestrial broadcasts were set to be terminated on May 31, 2017, however this failed after residents claimed they were not given enough advance warning of the digital switchover. The final switchover date was midnight, July 1, 2017. The date was not without controversy, with Oplanan TV (OTV) being stripped of its ITV affiliation and broadcast license after it openly refused to terminate its own analogue broadcasts. The station ceased all operations at 3:11am that day. Print Oplana has a number of district and city newspapers in many different languages. The Palisades Observer is currently the nation's best-selling newspaper. Industry Oplana has an automobile production facility located in the southwest end of Palisades, producing 2012-present MY Ford Crown Victorias, Mercury Grand Marquis and Mercury Marauders for the Oplanan domestic market. Other industrial developments are located in southwest Palisades and east Ashington. Transport Domestic Oplana has an extensive network of motorways linking all of Oplana's major cities. Three orbital motorways run around the island - the A1 City Loop (which runs through Palisades and surrounding suburbs), the A2 Northern Loop (which runs around the northern half of the island) and the A3 Southern Loop (which runs around the southern half of the island). In addition to these three orbital loops, there are other motorways connecting major towns and district capitals. Oplana drives on the left-hand side of the road. Bus services run in Palisades, Pontedassio and Iramaia, including some surrounding cities and towns. International Ferry services run to the United States (Honolulu, HI) and the Noshin Republic (Bridgeport) from Palisades, but are not used often due to their lengthy travel times. International travellers are served by the 2-terminal Palisades Oplana International Airport. A smaller 'overflow' terminal exists in Forqueta, and is used to accommodate flights that are unable to land at Palisades. The country's flag carrier airline is Oplana Pacific Airlines, which serves many major cities in North America, the Pacific, Australasia, East Asia and Europe.Category:CountriesCategory:Oplana